1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a flexible display device, and more particularly, to a method of fabricating a flexible display device that reduces the residual gas during the process of attaching a barrier layer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since flexible display device, such as flexible organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display device, has flexibility, it has been expected to be applied to electronic products such as electronic papers in the future. Generally, in order to enhance the water-resistance and structure strength, a barrier film is attached on the surface of the flexible display panel. However, there exist some gaps between the substrate of the flexible display panel and the display elements fabricated thereon, forming an uneven surface of the flexible display. The uneven surface usually causes gas remaining during attaching the barrier film to the flexible display panel, which forms bubbles in the flexible display device. When the flexible display device is winded or deflected, the bubbles affect the flexible display device to have un-balanced stress which easily damages the display elements.